


For Tonight

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin





	For Tonight

Juliet isn’t sure what it is about his body, but somewhere between the first and fourth time they’ve ever had sex, she takes the time to map out his chest and stomach with her mouth and fingers. Not that James seems to mind as his fingers trail lazily through her hair and his dimples seem permanently etched on his face. For a moment she takes the time to lace her fingers through his; one pale hand against his dark tan. She likes the way they look together, she likes the way they  _feel_  together, and her lips make their way back up to his.  
  
"You enjoyin’ the view there, Blondie?"  
  
"Not as much as you are," she smirks back at him before his lips capture hers and he pulls her closer, sitting up so that her legs don’t have anywhere to go except for around his waist. Kissing him is better than she ever let herself think it would be, and he tastes like spice and something bold and something else she’s never had before. It’s the way he moves his lips over hers, like he’s tasting something better than he’s ever had in his life, and the way his hand moves to cradle her face because he can’t get her close enough. It’s almost enough to make her forget that there’s something better they could be doing.  
  
Almost.  
  
When he breaks the kiss, his lips trail down across the smooth expanse of her neck and her eyes flutter closed, still not believing after spending the entire day in bed, that this particular mouth is attached to James, and that James – the man who convinced her to stay on the island and before that had no reason to trust her – wants _her_. It’s enough to make her whimper softly as her fingers find their way through his hair, hips rocking against his slowly. Just enough to let him know that she still wants him; no, needs him. He takes away something that has left her feeling empty for three years and replaces it with something that makes her feel whole. Like she’s more than just a doctor, researcher, or ex-communicated Other. She’s Juliet, and he’s James. That’s all there is between them.  
  
Opening her eyes, she finds his lips with hers again, kissing him lazily even as his hands move to her hips and he raises her up just enough to thrust into her. They both make soft sounds in the backs of their throats and he doesn’t move except to duck his head again and trail his lips as far as they can go, down the top of her chest and back up to the pulse in her neck. She starts the rhythm, arching her back just enough so that he can bend again and capture a nipple in his mouth, and she clutches at the back of his neck. His hands are all over her, fingertips grazing her sides then around the expanse of her back and up her shoulders. He can’t get enough of the way her hair feels through his fingers, and he wonders when it got so damn long. It doesn’t matter as long as she never cuts it short.  
  
Then he can’t think at all because she gasps his name, and it’s the sexiest fucking thing he’s ever heard, like he’s the only person who has ever done this to her before; made her feel this way, this wanted. He shifts a little, tilting her forward and the unexpected moan he gets in return doesn’t do anything to help regain his thoughts. Leaning forward, he pushes her back until she’s lying down, and their feet are facing the headboard. Her eyes open and they’re so blue that he can’t stop looking at her. Her fingernails scrape lightly at his back and he speeds up which makes her eyes close, and he allows himself to drop his forehead against her shoulder, turning to kiss across her jaw. It doesn’t get better than this. It  _can’t_  get better than this.  
  
Her hips fall out of rhythm with his, and he watches as her lips part, committing the whole damn thing to memory just in case this is some random day that never gets a repeat performance. He manages to hold on through her orgasm while she whimpers wordlessly. And he thinks he’ll be able to make her come again until her voice echoes in the room and in his ears, saying his name. He doesn’t think his given name has ever sounded better coming off of the lips of any other person on the planet, and it pushes him over the edge, her name escaping his mouth in a low groan as their hips move together in no set rhythm. It’s mind blowing and calming at the same time, and slowly he stops moving while they pant together.  
  
Shaking fingers brush his hair out of his eyes and he does the same for her before moving to her side. Somehow, they’ve made it to the middle of the bed and she realizes it’s dark outside while his lips trail lazily across her face, over her forehead and eyelids. The moon casts a soft glow on her skin, and his fingers soak it up as he kisses the hollow of her throat, tongue moving to taste the sweat there and it makes her whimper.  
  
"Don’t leave. Don’t even think about getting up," she says quietly as she nestles against him in the dark.  
  
Reaching for the comforter, he doesn’t bother to move them into the right direction on the bed; he just tugs the fabric over them. "I ain’t goin’ anywhere," he replies, and he’s damn glad she’s asking him to stay. At least for tonight.


End file.
